Compensation
by Tinjin
Summary: This takes place at the night of when Episode 35 happens. Yamato still feels guilty about everyone's near death experience and Sela tries to comfort him.


Banglay is finally defeated and it is now the night of the day. Yamato is on the swing Sela and Amu usually sleep on but he has allowed them to sleep on his bed. Leo's up on the tree snoring loudly, Tusk is on the sofa with blocked ears and nose and Misao is at home because he has work. Yamato, despite knowing for a fact that everything involving everyone almost dying wasn't his fault, still feels guilty.

He feels guilty not just because he almost get everyone killed, but also because he denied the one thing he found important, connections. He grabs his phone and earphones and gets up from the swing, on his way to the balcony to try compensate himself. He opens the door as slowly and as quietly as possible to go outside, then closes the door just as quietly. He plugs in his earphones and listens to music at a low volume to try not to wake up Sela. His play list consisting of sad love songs that he relate to but also doesn't relate to but regardless, he's too occupied in trying to compensate himself to bother changing songs to try cheer him up.

" _I'm sorry everyone... I'm so sorry..._ Yamato thought to himself, crying.

 ** _Meanwhile.._**

Sela and Amu are sleeping in Yamato's bed but Sela finds herself unable to sleep. She gets up and off of the bed and walks out to the living room to hear what she assumed was Yamato sniffing somewhere since she didn't see him on the swing.

" _Yamato..."_ Sela thought to herself. She decides to go to where he is to try cheer in up and so he goes to sleep.

She opens the door to the balcony quietly but quickly since Yamato's too occupied in his music. Sela listens closely to the music he's listening to and gets the words, " _naze nan darou.. Kimi Nan darou.. Naze hanare rarenain darou.."_ roughly translating into, " _I wonder to myself.. Why is it always you... Why is it that I still can't leave you... Yamato?? What's wrong?"_

Without thinking, Sela walks up to the back of Yamato and places her left hand over the area of where his heart is on his back.

Yamato, still crying, turns around to see Sela moving forward to hug him. He looks down to realise that Sela's head is over his heart asking her, "Sela... What's wrong?"

"No.." Sela looks up into Yamato's eyes, seeing him crying more, "what's wrong with you?"

Yamato couldn't say anything and hugged Sela back, continuing to cry as she pats Yamato's back chanting, "it'll be okay.. I'm here and I'll always be here,"

Yamato continues crying, hugging Sela more tightly, muttering out, "Sela... I'm sorry.."

Stopping the back patting with Yamato losing his grip, Sela looks up into Yamato's eyes again answering very sweetly, "we told you already, it's okay,"

"That still doesn't... Change the fact... that I almost got you all killed..." Yamato tries to say through tears.

"Yamato.." Sela says smiling, "we're alive, that's all that matters"

Yamato goes back to hugging Sela as closely as possible repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry Sela... I'm sorry for doubting that you survived that explosion..."

Sela returning the hug, replies, "it's fine, besides, it's all Banglay's fault... Isn't it?"

Yamato couldn't help but cry even more but this time, he let's go, takes her hand and then guides her to a wall for them to lean on, sitting as they star gaze. For comfort reasons, Sela allows Yamato to hold hands so that he can stop crying. She also lies on Yamato's shoulder due to tiredness, closing her eyes in comfort.

"Sela..." Yamato begins with tears almost completely gone.

"Yes?" Sela replies getting up.

Yamato holds Sela's right hand with his left, holds Sela's waist with his right and allows Sela to lie down on his shoulder, asking, "can we stay like this for a while?"

Sela, feeling oddly comfortable with everything nods yes as she attempts to sleep.

After an hour, Yamato feels tired and Sela is already asleep. Yamato gets up and carries her bridal style as he goes back into the tree house and into his bedroom, letting her sleep with Amu again. After entering the room, he places Sela next to Amu, placing the blanket over the two before leaving to sleep himself.

Preparing to lie down on the swing, he quickly thinks to himself, " _thank you... Sela.. For everything"_

Yamato then lies down and goes to sleep, finally accepting that everyone's near death experiences, weren't his fault.

 ** _Doneeeeee, erh ma gawd. I haven't written anything in so long but boy does it feel good. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Please review!! :D_**


End file.
